Les Mots Manquants
by AG-Prentice
Summary: Comme tous mes textes appartenant à la catégorie "Missing Enthusiasm", ce qui suit n'est pas recommandé aux grumeaux de moins de 20 ans. Non pas tant à cause des scènes olé olé qui ne choqueront pas grand-monde, mais parce que ça risquerait de leur donner une vision erronée et trop idéalisée de l'Amour et du sexe, et donc d'être cruellement déçus par la réalité de la chose...
1. Chapter 1

**Les Mots Manquants**

**\- 1 -**

Durant le long trajet en train qui le conduisait à Virginia City dans le Nevada, Sully avait eu tout le loisir de ruminer sur sa décision de partir, de tenir la parole qu'il avait donnée à Daniel.

_ Ta parole a plus de prix que celle de n'importe qui_, lui avait dit Michaela. Si elle avait su combien il avait été près de renier sa promesse pour rester près d'elle ! Pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait exprimé avec véhémence son désaccord, pour toutes sortes de prétextes, avant de finalement avouer sa peur d'être séparée de lui, même si ce n'était que par des kilomètres. Il ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher, car il fallait bien avouer que cette séparation l'effrayait lui aussi. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, leur relation semblait chaque jour devenir plus fusionnelle et dévorante. Cela allait bien au-delà de la simple passion d'une Lune de Miel prolongée qui causerait un manque essentiellement physique. Non, c'était tout autre chose… c'était la somme de tous ces petits riens et ces moments dramatiques ou épiques qui constituaient la trame de la vie qu'ils construisaient ensemble. Michaela n'était pas juste son épouse au sens où la société l'entendait – que ce soit chez les blancs Chrétiens ou chez les Cheyennes, d'ailleurs – elle était sa partenaire_ en tout_. Elle était son égale. Et c'était quelque chose que d'être l'égal d'une telle femme ! Il avait dit à Nuage Dansant, un jour, qu'elle était une sacrée force de la Nature, et même si à ce moment-là, sa remarque était quelque peu désenchantée à cause du désaccord qui les opposait, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était fier d'être aimé d'elle. Lui qui s'était si longtemps cru maudit et s'était même résolu à l'idée d'une vie solitaire, il avait soudain vu son existence complètement mise sens dessus dessous par une tornade nommée Michaela Quinn !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il frémissait à la seule idée que l'attirance tant physique qu'émotionnelle et spirituelle, qu'il avait éprouvée dès leur première rencontre, aurait tout à fait pu ne pas être réciproque ; ou encore, Michaela aurait pu se lasser de l'attendre et accepter les propositions de mariages de William Burke ou du Révérend ; elle aurait également pu retomber dans les bras de son premier fiancé… Mais non ! Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait choisi _lui_, malgré leurs différences, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et qui aurait brisé bien d'autres couples. Il fallait croire que leur lien était décidément indéfectible et que leurs destinées avaient été scellées ensemble bien avant qu'ils ne prononcent leurs vœux… peut-être même dès leur première rencontre…

Pour conjurer de telles pensées et les doutes qui risquaient de l'assaillir, il se rappelait alors le pressentiment qu'il avait eu durant les premières semaines de leur mariage : que leur amour, si fort qu'il fût déjà, avait encore d'insoupçonnables ressources en réserve, tel un arbrisseau destiné à devenir un chêne centenaire qu'aucune tempête ne saurait déraciner… Il allait devoir s'appuyer sur sa foi en la force de leur amour pour supporter ces quatre semaines de séparation. Il comptait travailler dur, et peut-être rentrer plus tôt que prévu…

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Daniel. Il se demandait comment son ami allait réagir à l'annonce de tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu dans sa vie – et surtout à sa "nouvelle" apparence. Lorsque Daniel avait quitté Colorado Springs pour chercher fortune plus à l'Ouest, c'était juste après que Sully eut épousé Abigail. Il avait encore les cheveux courts et portait des vêtements ordinaires de toile et de laine. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans – autant dire une éternité pour Sully, au vu de tous les bouleversements qu'il avait connus. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le jeune homme dont Daniel se souvenait certainement, à part peut-être qu'il n'était guère plus bavard qu'avant. Et il y avait fort à parier que Daniel, lui aussi, avait changé. Mais dans quel sens ? Les deux complices d'antan allaient-il seulement se reconnaître ?

Sachant que Daniel ne lisait guère mieux qu'il n'écrivait, Sully s'était contenté de lui envoyer un télégramme pour lui confirmer la date de son arrivée. Et maintenant que le train approchait de sa destination, il n'était guère plus préparé à faire face à son ami. L'un des reproches que sa femme lui avait adressés juste après qu'il lui eut fait part de son intention de s'absenter lui revenait en mémoire, et il s'en trouva inquiet comme d'un mauvais présage. Daniel n'avait jamais tenté de le contacter avant, pas même un télégramme. Sully, lui ne l'avait pas oublié mais ignorait complètement où se trouvait son ami, aussi comment aurait-il pu le contacter ? La balle était clairement dans le camp de Daniel, mais pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps… ? Les questions, les doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cependant, en attendant le récit des dix dernières années de la bouche même de Daniel, il ne pouvait présumer de rien. Il serait toujours temps, au détour d'une conversation, de s'enquérir des raisons d'un si long silence. 

* * *

Daniel fut plus que dérouté, en effet, en voyant son plus vieil ami descendre du train.

"Sully ? Ça… ça alors ! C'est bien toi ?

— Eh oui !" Sully ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air éberlué de Daniel.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une franche et solide accolade, qui abolit en un instant l'appréhension qui avait été la leur à l'idée de se revoir après une si longue séparation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" interrogea Daniel, mi amusé, mi décontenancé par l'accoutrement de son ami. Sully était-il devenu un de ces trappeurs vivant au fond des bois et vivant de trocs et de petites combines avec les Indiens ? Il imaginait mal la douce et sage Abigail s'accommoder d'un tel mode de vie…

"Ça s'appelle de la peau de daim, mon vieux !" annonça Sully d'un ton taquin. L'apparence de Sully détonnait finalement assez peu par rapport à la foule bigarrée des voyageurs et des habitants de Virginia City, parmi lesquels on comptait un certain nombre d'anciens mineurs qui avaient troqué leur pioche contre un fusil et tout un arsenal de pièges à fauves et portaient toques en fourrures et vestes en peau, bref l'attirail de tout homme des montagnes qui se respecte selon l'imagerie populaire.

Daniel, lui, n'avait guère changé, il avait simplement l'air un peu plus âgé. Mais Sully sentait que son ami avait gagné en maturité. Sans doute sa quête sans relâche de l'or qui ferait enfin sa fortune et l'aiderait à prendre sa revanche sur une vie d'errances avait fini par lui enseigner la patience et la ténacité dont il avait parfois manqué, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune homme, resté impulsif et ombrageux comme un adolescent. Et sous sa chemise de grosse flanelle, on devinait une musculature solide, mieux découplée qu'auparavant. Quand il avait quitté Colorado Springs pour tenter sa chance plus à l'Ouest, Daniel n'était encore qu'un échalas nerveux et farouche comme un cheval sauvage.

"Tu as l'air en pleine forme," remarqua Sully avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

"Je te vois venir, mon vieux… Non je n'ai toujours pas rencontré la femme de mes rêves, pour me dorloter et veiller à ce que je sois bien nourri.

— Et la dame qui a écrit pour toi ? Elle t'a juste rendu ce service, rien de plus ?" Sully n'oubliait pas que Daniel, jadis, trainait bien des cœurs féminins après lui. Il était volubile et charmeur avec tout ce qui portait jupon, et avait eu bien peu de scrupules à trousser les dits jupons des demoiselles les moins farouches dans l'ombre des greniers à foin.

Daniel éclata de rire et envoya une bourrade complice à son ami, "Tu me connais trop bien, Sully. Si j'étais Catholique, j'avouerais mon péché… Ellen est de bonne compagnie, elle est jolie, mais…

— Tu n'en es pas amoureux…

— J'ai bien peur que non. Je n'ai pas ta chance de ce point de vue-là."

Sully s'arrêta net. Daniel pensait à Abigail, bien sûr. Il fallait lui dire.

"Quoi ? Tu en fais une tête…" dit Daniel.

"Daniel… beaucoup de choses ont changé ces dernières années pour moi," commença Sully, avant de se raviser. "Y a-t-il un endroit où on pourra discuter de tout cela tranquillement ?

— Euh… oui, bien sûr… on peut aller au campement… à moins que tu ne préfères loger dans l'une des pensions ?

— Partager ton camp m'ira très bien. Ça me permettra d'être sur place pour t'aider à l'établir, cette mine."

Daniel eut ainsi une nouvelle surprise en voyant Sully non seulement monter à cheval sans la moindre frayeur, et plus encore en apprenant que la plupart du temps il montait à cru, comme les Indiens. Décidément, ce nouveau Sully l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, bien que Sully, succinct comme à son habitude, ne mît pas longtemps à raconter l'essentiel à son ami. Daniel fut plus peiné qu'il n'aurait imaginé d'apprendre qu'Abigail était morte, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Sully n'avait jamais caché qu'il souhaitait fonder une famille. Aussi, la nouvelle provoqua une vague de remords en Daniel pour avoir si longtemps nourri une certaine rancœur envers celle qui lui avait "volé" son meilleur ami en le retenant au foyer, lorsque lui considérait qu'il serait bien temps de s'encombrer d'une épouse et de marmots une fois fortune faite. Mais en attendant l'aventure, maîtresse à la fois captivante et exigeante, lui avait tendu les bras. Et il était reparti tout seul, non sans arracher à Sully la promesse de venir l'aider si jamais il avait besoin de lui.

Se sentant redevable depuis l'effondrement de la mine qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie, Sully n'avait jamais pensé se dédire de la parole donnée. S'il l'avait confié à Matthew, il n'avait en revanche pas révélé à Michaela que c'était en grande partie parce qu'il devait sa vie à Daniel qu'il ne pouvait refuser son appel à l'aide. Il pensait ainsi éviter à sa femme des angoisses inutiles au sujet de possibles éboulements et autres catastrophes minières.

Au cours de son récit, Sully passa sous silence ses exploits militaires en tant que tireur d'élite, préférant parler de son amitié pour les Cheyennes, et notamment pour Nuage Dansant, qui était à la fois un frère et un mentor, et qui l'avait sauvé du désespoir. Il ne s'attarda pas non plus sur sa tâche d'Agent Indien, et enfin, arriva au plus grand bouleversement de tous : l'arrivée de Michaela dans sa vie.

"Elle est médecin, vraiment ?" s'exclama Daniel, aussi admiratif qu'incrédule.

"Oui. Il y a une Faculté de Médecine qui accepte les femmes à Philadelphie. Et douée comme elle est, ça aurait été un fichu gâchis qu'elle ne devienne pas docteur… Sans elle, la moitié de la ville, peut-être même plus, serait morte de la grippe… et je ne parle même pas des opérations qu'elle a réussies ! Et maintenant que j'y pense, moi-même, je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde si elle n'avait pas été là pour prendre soin de moi." Il fit une pause, pour donner un petit effet à la révélation quasi-miraculeuse qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. "Tu me croiras si je te dis que grâce à elle, j'ai même fini par me réconcilier avec Loren ?

— Non ?! Eh bien… Tu es tombée sur la perle rare, dis-moi ! Pas étonnant que tu en soies amoureux…"

Pour toute réponse, Sully sourit, les yeux perdus dans le vague et ses pensées tournées vers son épouse adorée, songeant avec amusement qu'il y avait un monde entre la conception que Daniel pouvait avoir de la "perle" en question, et celle de Preston Lodge… d'autant qu'il n'avait pas décrit Michaela physiquement. Une prudence instinctive le fit taire plutôt que de vanter la beauté de sa femme, et il se convainquit que c'était pour ne pas blesser la fierté de son ami.

"Et… vous avez des enfants ?" Daniel demanda d'un ton hésitant après quelques instants de silence.

Sully eut un petit rire en imaginant la surprise de son ami. "Oui, trois."

Daniel eut un hoquet en faisant rapidement le calcul. "Trois ? Et ta femme et toi vous arrivez à dormir et à travailler avec votre marmaille ?

— Oui, oui… D'autant que notre aîné est majeur et la cadette aime s'occuper des repas. Même le plus jeune participe aux corvées… on s'entraide et ça fonctionne très bien comme ça.

— Ah, si je comprends bien, ce sont ses enfants d'un précédent mariage… Mais elle doit être plus âgée que toi, si ses enfants sont déjà aussi grands ?"

Sully secoua la tête. Daniel lui envoya une autre bourrade : "Hé, tu ne serais pas en train de te payer ma tête ?" _Comme au bon vieux temps…  
_  
Sully lui raconta alors comment Michaela avait recueilli les trois enfants de Charlotte Cooper, dont Daniel se souvenait un peu, parla avec attendrissement des efforts, pas toujours subtils, qu'ils avaient déployés pour s'assurer que leur mère adoptive et lui-même tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre… Il évoqua la bataille juridique qui les avaient opposés à Ethan Cooper, et enfin comment il était passé d'ami à mentor puis figure paternelle. L'adoption de Colleen et Brian était désormais effective, et Matthew, malgré sa volonté farouche d'affirmer son indépendance, lui témoignait néanmoins le respect et l'admiration d'un fils envers son père. La famille qu'il avait fondée avec Michaela et les trois enfants de Charlotte le comblait de fierté, et bien que cela eût pu paraître une lourde responsabilité à d'autres, il s'en sentait avant tout grandi, meilleur.

"Et toi et ta femme, vous ne voulez pas un enfant à vous ?" La question échappa à Daniel avant qu'il n'eût le temps de s'apercevoir du possible faux-pas. "Euh… j'imagine qu'après ce qui s'est passé… avec…" tenta-t-il maladroitement de se rattraper.

À la mine déconfite de son ami, Sully lui sourit simplement et répondit sincèrement, "Si, bien sûr. On aimerait bien…

— Je te le souhaite, Sully, je vous le souhaite sincèrement à tous les deux."

Et c'était vrai. Daniel s'aperçut qu'il n'éprouvait plus la moindre jalousie, et que la félicité retrouvée de son meilleur ami lui inspirait non seulement une grande joie, mais aussi éveillait en lui l'envie de connaître lui aussi le confort et la plénitude d'avoir une famille, une femme aimante et des enfants qui l'accueilleraient le soir en rentrant. Jusqu'alors il avait préféré rester sans attaches, libre comme l'air. Avoir une famille lui avait semblé presque effrayant, c'était trop de responsabilités pour lui : il ne voulait pas être comme ces mineurs, pères de familles, qu'il croisait au saloon, où ils se réfugiaient pour échapper aux corvées, aux cris de leur marmaille et aux exigences de leurs épouses. Mais visiblement, il y avait un autre versant à la médaille, Sully en était la preuve. De ce qu'il lui avait dit de sa vie parmi les Cheyennes, il était devenu plus que jamais indépendant, taciturne, solitaire, et pourtant sa rencontre décisive avec une femme – certes, une femme comme on en faisait peu – lui avait de nouveau fait renoncer à sa liberté. Si Sully avait connu cela, alors Daniel, lui aussi, pouvait espérer qu'un jour… peut-être… il rencontrerait _la _femme pour laquelle il renoncerait à sa vie d'aventurier en quête de trésors. 

* * *

_ 23 septembre_

_Mon Cœur,_

_Je viens juste d'arriver à Virginia City. Cela fait trois jours, mais cela parait plus tellement tu me manques. Tu connais mes sentiments vis-à-vis des trains. Sans toi à mes côtés, c'est une horreur. J'aurais dû trouver comment te convaincre de venir avec moi… ou peut-être qu'au fond, j'aurais dû tout simplement rester avec toi. Tu me manques._

_J'aurais aimé ne pas être si honorable que ça. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire à Daniel que non, je ne pouvais pas venir l'aider, parce que tu comptes infiniment plus pour moi qu'une promesse vieille de plus de dix ans. Mais revenir sur ma parole aurait fait de moi un lâche, un égoïste, un menteur, bref, un homme qui ne te mériterait pas. Je crois que c'est ce que tu appellerais un choix cornélien, non ?_

_Tu me manques tellement, que j'ai l'impression d'être malade. Je me fiche d'avoir l'air d'un adolescent éperdu d'amour en écrivant de telles évidences. Je t'aime tellement. J'aurais voulu être ton poète et t'écrire mon amour avec plus d'éloquence… J'aimerais qu'en lisant ces mots, ces quelques mots sur un bout de papier, tu entendes ma voix te murmurer à l'oreille, que tu sentes mes bras autour de toi, que tu voies ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur… Tu t'y verrais, telle que je t'ai gravée dans ma mémoire, telle que tu demeures en moi. Tu verrais tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, ma femme, ma meilleure amie, ma raison d'être en ce monde… et bien plus encore, mais là aussi les mots me manquent. Il faudrait en inventer, peut-être._

_Je prie pour que les kilomètres et les montagnes qui nous séparent ne t'empêchent pas d'entendre mon cœur chanter d'amour pour toi. Nĕ mĕ hō′ tĭst, mon Ange._

_Embrasse les enfants pour moi._

_S._

* * *

_ 27 septembre_

_Mon Cœur,_

_Tu n'as probablement même pas encore reçu ma lettre précédente, mais au moins, grâce aux télégrammes, je sais que tu vas bien, et réciproquement. Je me doute cependant que tu t'inquiètes, car je te sens, là, à mes côtés, je vois ton beau visage me sourire tristement. Je pensais que toi et moi nous pourrions supporter la distance parce que c'est NOUS. Mais comme je me trompais !_

_Tu m'as dit que je faisais partie de toi, et aujourd'hui je peux te répondre que TU fais partie de moi tout autant. Cela est à la fois une consolation et un déchirement. Je peux t'imaginer sans peine, je peux même entendre ton chant dans mon cœur, mais la simple chaleur de ta présence, te sentir blottie contre moi pendant la nuit, et ce regard que tu as quand je te réveille d'un baiser, ton sourire… Tout cela me manque ! Si tu savais comme tu me manques… Me manquent aussi cette moue et cet éclair dans tes yeux quand tu refuses de céder, quand tu es en colère ou que tu fais ta tête de mule, parce que c'est aussi comme ça que je t'aime._

_J'ai parlé de toi et des enfants à Daniel. Il est tombé des nues quand je lui ai raconté comment nous avons fondé notre famille._

_Le filon qu'il a découvert me semble bon. Si nous faisons notre travail dans les règles de l'art, d'ici à ce que je prenne le chemin du retour, les premières galeries seront creusées, et Daniel aura tout l'équipement et les ouvriers nécessaires pour procéder à l'exploitation. Je suis actuellement chargé d'apprendre aux mineurs à manipuler les explosifs avec prudence. Daniel et moi avons bien pris garde à ne pas recruter de têtes brûlées. Ils savent déjà tous plus ou moins comment étayer solidement les galeries, et ils ont l'air honnête, ce qui nous épargne déjà bien des soucis._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, surtout. Je ne prends aucun risque inconsidéré. Je tiens bien trop à rentrer à la maison te retrouver._

_Embrasse bien fort Colleen, Brian et Matthew pour moi._

_Quant à toi, je te dois un baiser pour chaque minute de séparation depuis mon départ… et plus encore._

_S._

* * *

La mine ne fut pas des plus évidentes à installer, les roches étaient particulièrement friables à certains endroits, et les veines aurifères, certes nombreuses, étaient souvent dissimulés sous des amas de débris. Non seulement le travail était intense physiquement, mais il requérait aussi toute la présence d'esprit des deux hommes et de leurs recrues.

À mesure que les jours progressaient, la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, et l'aube arrivait de plus en plus tard. Pourtant Sully travaillait avec un acharnement continu quelle que fût l'heure, et Daniel devait presque le gronder pour qu'il prît le temps de déjeuner ou lorsque la nuit tombait. On devinait aisément que cet empressement était certainement dû au fait que Sully se languissait des siens. Le soir, avant de s'endormir, il écrivait à sa famille, restait un moment à rêvasser et regarder les étoiles, parfois il semblait prier… 

* * *

_Colorado Springs, le 28 septembre_

_Mon Chéri,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, et crois-moi, tu n'as rien à envier aux poètes, ni à quiconque. Ce sont tes mots, et je chéris chacun d'eux. Non seulement ils sont beaux, mais surtout, ils sont vrais. Les lire, c'est t'entendre, te sentir près de moi, et même en moi. Je te vois sourire, parce que lorsque ce sera ton tour de lire ces mots, tu sauras que j'ai rougi en les écrivant._

_Je t'écris de la clinique. Pour m'occuper les mains et l'esprit, rien de mieux qu'un grand nettoyage, et il y a de quoi faire ! Les enfants m'aident, bien sûr, et avec le temps de plus en plus frais et humide, j'ai un flot régulier de patients. Mais sache qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne regarde en direction de la gare, m'imaginant prendre le premier train pour te rejoindre. Pourtant, il faut être raisonnable. Qu'est-ce que quatre semaines dans une vie ? Bien peu de choses… mais c'est si difficile d'être objective lorsque le poids de ton absence me pèse autant._

_J'espère que tu me pardonnes d'avoir eu tant de mal à accepter ton départ. Pourtant, ce que je ressens actuellement est mille fois plus douloureux que ce que je craignais. Si j'avais su combien ton absence me serait insupportable, alors je t'aurais sans doute empêché de partir. Je ne veux pas te priver de ta liberté, t'enfermer dans une vie trop domestique, ce serait nier l'homme que tu es, l'homme que j'aime, mais…_

_Je fais des efforts, je me console comme je peux, en me répétant que tu penses à moi, que je te manque aussi, que tu m'aimes toujours, et que tu seras bientôt de retour à la maison… Je me répète ce que tu m'as dit au tout début de notre mariage, que peu importe la distance ou le temps qui nous séparent, toi et moi ne faisons plus qu'un…C'est NOUS... Mais comme dans les tragédies antiques, mon amour l'emporte sur ma raison, et me condamne à souffrir jusqu'à ton retour. C'est comme si une seule moitié de mon cœur fonctionnait, l'autre moitié n'étant qu'une plaie ouverte sur une douleur fantôme, comme si j'avais été amputée._

_Pardonne-moi, je m'étais promis de ne pas te faire de reproche, ni d'essayer de te culpabiliser. Je vais tenir bon, tu me connais. J'ai la clinique et les enfants, comme je te le disais. Rien que les soins à apporter à Loren me prennent beaucoup de temps. Mais cela en vaut la peine. Chaque jour apporte un nouveau progrès. Peut-être même que d'ici à Thanksgiving, il n'y paraitra plus. À vrai dire, une grande partie du mérite en revient à Brian. Depuis le début, il fait tout pour que Loren garde espoir, et même retrouve le sourire. Je suis tellement fière de lui. Je suis sûre que tu l'es aussi, et je le lui ai dit._

_Tu nous manques à tous les quatre… cinq, devrais-je dire. Wolf aussi s'ennuie visiblement de toi. Reviens-nous vite._

_Reviens-moi encore plus vite. Je t'aime et tu me manques au-delà des mots._

_M._

* * *

Une fois le diner avalé, Daniel et Sully faisaient le bilan de la journée, discutaient des plans pour le jour suivant, puis se souhaitaient une bonne nuit. Alors Sully pouvait enfin s'autoriser à penser à sa femme, lire ses lettres, à rêver qu'il retournait auprès d'elle. Son odeur, mélange du parfum fleuri si raffiné qu'elle portait parfois, de son savon à la lavande, et de la senteur délicatement ambrée de sa chair de femme semblait s'être imprégnée dans les feuilles d'épais vélin, et l'accompagnait jusque dans son sommeil. Parfois il arrivait presque à la percevoir comme il le lui arrivait parfois pendant l'amour, lorsque leurs âmes parvenaient à fusionner ensemble. Il savait alors qu'elle pensait à lui, les kilomètres entre eux n'étant plus guère qu'une mince barrière.

Cependant, si ce contact spirituel le rassurait et même décuplait son énergie pour accomplir sa tâche durant la journée, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il souffrait physiquement de son absence, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Toute l'autodiscipline qu'il possédait ne faisait guère le poids lorsque, une fois que le silence descendait sur le camp et que le crépitement des flammes berçait son endormissement, la routine qui était devenue la sienne ces derniers mois venait troubler l'état de demi-rêve qui précédait son sommeil. Plusieurs fois il crut qu'elle l'avait rejoint, il respirait son parfum – ô ce parfum ! – sentait la chaleur de sa peau veloutée sous ses mains, ses doigts graciles partout où elle savait quand et comment le caresser… il avait sur les lèvres, sur la langue, la saveur de ses baisers, et il entendait même son souffle haletant entrecoupé de plaintes contre son oreille, en ce langage que lui seul comprenait. Il rêvait de ses longs cheveux qui pleuvaient sur lui lorsqu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser, l'enveloppant de leur soie tiède et chatoyante. Ses yeux, ces deux joyaux mystérieux brillant de tous leurs feux tels deux étranges soleils qui irradiaient d'amour pour lui… Et surtout, l'émotion ineffable qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'elle l'accueillait en elle, chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait don de sa confiance autant que de son désir… Mais alors il se réveillait en sursaut. Et la frustration était infiniment pire, une vraie torture en vérité, que la somme de toutes ces fois où il avait rêvé qu'il lui faisait l'amour avant leur mariage. Parce que maintenant, il savait – et cette connaissance si profondément intime qu'il avait d'elle l'enchainait aussi sûrement que les plus sincères promesses qu'il lui avait faites. 

* * *

_ Virginia City, Nevada_

_5 octobre 1870, 9h34_

_À : Dr Michaela Quinn, Colorado Springs. Colorado._

_De : Byron Sully._

_Chère Michaela,_

_Bien reçu ta lettre datée du 28. Répondrai dès que possible. Tout va bien mais hâte de rentrer. Embrasse les enfants et dis bonjour à Loren pour moi. Vous me manquez tous._

_S._

* * *

_Colorado Springs, le 6 octobre_

_Mon Chéri_

_Nos lettres se sont croisées, et si tu ne me manquais pas tant, je rirais de la façon dont nos pensées se ressemblent et se rejoignent._

_Voilà plus de quinze jours que tu es parti, j'ai mal rien qu'à l'écrire, et pourtant cela devrait me réconforter, puisque cela veut dire que le jour où tu me reviendras se rapproche. Je les compte, ces jours, ces heures, et ces minutes, comme autant de baisers que tu me dois, et je compte bien tous les recevoir._

_Les enfants aussi s'ennuient de toi, l'ambiance à la maison s'assombrit de jour en jour, même Brian est plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il lui arrive d'être franchement maussade, et je ne sais comment le dérider. Heureusement, Loren est là. Ils sont plus inséparables que jamais. Brian vient tous les après-midi, même le samedi, pour l'aider à faire ses exercices. Lundi, Loren a réussi à se mettre debout tout seul sans personne pour le soutenir et hier il a fait quelques pas – avec les béquilles bien sûr, et en ronchonnant comme à son habitude._

_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme tes lettres et tes télégrammes me font du bien, je les relis sans cesse. Ils sont sur ma table de nuit, entre nos pages préférés de Feuilles d'Herbe. Lorsque tout est silencieux à la maison, et que je peux laisser aller mes pensées, elles se tournent toutes vers toi, et toi seul, et lorsqu'enfin je t'atteins, alors je peux me reposer de mes fatigues, de mes contrariétés, de mes chagrins._

_Je suis allée à Palmer Creek. Nuage Dansant va bien, mais il est inquiet car sans toi pour veiller à ce que chacun soit respecté, les soldats en profitent pour prendre quelques libertés et ont tendance à encourager les disputes entre les diverses tribus. Nuage Dansant a visiblement réussi à s'entendre avec certains Anciens et leur influence a permis de tempérer les choses plus d'une fois. Mais crois-moi, les enfants et moi sommes loin d'être les seuls à attendre ton retour avec impatience._

_Continue à être prudent, surtout. Tu es dans mes pensées et dans mon cœur à chaque instant._

_Ta femme qui t'aime plus que tout._

_M._

* * *

_9 octobre_

_Je pense à toi sans arrêt. La journée, je fais ce que j'ai à faire, de mon mieux, je garde un œil sur les autres mineurs… Mais même dans ces moment-là, où je suis censé être concentré et où la moindre distraction pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences, je suis hanté par le besoin que j'ai de toi. Et la nuit…_

_Je me suis proposé encore ce soir pour monter la garde. En vérité, je ne dors qu'à peine, et mal. Pas parce que le sol est trop dur, mais parce que tu n'es pas là, je n'ai pas ta peau sous mes mains, ton parfum à respirer, je n'ai même pas le simple réconfort de savoir que je vais te retrouver à la fin de la journée, que tu vas venir me rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Tu n'es pas là, endormie, blottie contre moi pour me protéger des mauvais rêves. Comme tu me manques ! Sans toi à mes côtés, même les paysages du Nevada, pourtant aussi beaux que ceux du Colorado quoiqu'encore plus sauvages et arides, perdent de leur grandeur et de leur intérêt._

_Je n'ai pas seulement besoin de te voir, de t'entendre, de te toucher, j'ai aussi besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi, que tu reprennes possession de moi. Je ferme les yeux, et j'imagine les tiens qui me regardent, me dévorent, m'ensorcèlent. J'ai besoin de ton sourire pour m'éclairer. J'ai besoin de toi d'une façon que je ne peux exprimer par des mots, même par écrit. Même Shakespeare, Herrick ou Whitman n'ont pas pu me les donner, ces mots._

_Pourtant tu connais ce langage. C'est celui de Toi, de Moi, de Nous. Et je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. La distance n'est heureusement pas un obstacle pour que nous ne puissions plus nous "parler" au moins par l'esprit._

_Treize jours encore à tenir. Je me répète que c'est peu, comme tu le fais de ton côté, et cela m'apporte un peu de réconfort._

_Je puise le courage dont j'ai besoin dans tes lettres, que je lis et relis chaque soir. C'est bon de savoir que les miennes te réconfortent aussi, même si je devine qu'elles ne te suffisent pas non plus._

_Avec un peu de chance, quand tu liras celle-ci, il ne restera plus que 8 jours… une semaine. Ce n'est rien, c'est supportable, pas vrai ? Et mes prochaines lettres te rapprocheront un peu plus de mon retour._

_Toi qui as le courage d'un guerrier, envoie-moi un peu de ce courage dans ta réponse._

_Je t'aime._

_S._

* * *

_Colorado Springs, le 14 octobre_

_Mon Amour,_

_Courage, courage, courage… un millier de fois. Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… d'une manière incommensurable._

_J'espère presque que cette lettre arrivera trop tard, alors que tu seras déjà dans le train pour rentrer._

_Envoie-moi dès que possible un télégramme pour me dire quand tu arrives exactement, je veux être à la gare pour t'attendre, et aussi m'arranger pour n'avoir aucun rendez-vous ce jour-là._

_Je prie tous les jours pour que rien ne t'arrive ni ne te retarde._

_Que Dieu te garde et te ramène à la maison sain et sauf… et dans mes bras._

_M.  
_

* * *

_  
Virginia City, Nevada_

_17 octobre 1870, 17h08_

_À : Dr Michaela Quinn, Colorado Springs. Colorado._

_De : Byron Sully._

_Michaela,_

_Mine prête. Peux rentrer à la date prévue. À très bientôt._

_S.  
_

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient de fort étrange manière, comme si le temps était dévié de sa course, distordu et plus capricieux qu'une vieille mule. Le temps de travail passait vite, accompli tambour battant, et cependant, il semblait à Sully que la même journée se répétait sans cesse, qu'il avait quitté Colorado Springs depuis une éternité, et que le moment où il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui n'arriverait jamais.

Malgré tout, à force de diligence et d'efforts, la mine se trouva prête à être exploitée avec presque trois jours d'avance. Extrêmement satisfait et reconnaissant, Daniel voulut récompenser son meilleur ami en lui offrant une bourse contenant plusieurs pépites d'or et quelques pierres fines à l'état brut qu'ils avaient extraites en creusant l'entrée de la mine.

Fier comme toujours, Sully avait d'abord refusé tout net.

"C'est trop, Daniel, et je ne suis pas venu t'aider dans l'espoir d'avoir une part du butin. Je suis venu payer ma dette envers toi.

— Je te reconnais bien là, mais je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie par intérêt non plus. Tu en aurais fait de même pour moi. Le simple fait que tu sois venu, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Et tu as accompli un travail hors pair. Je n'ai même pas à m'inquiéter, je sais que grâce à toi, à ton expertise, les autres mineurs et moi-même serons en sécurité.

— Soyez prudents quand même, on ne sait jamais.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que mes hommes continuent à suivre tes conseils. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

— Bien…

— C'est pour ça que je tiens à ce que tu prennes la part qui te revient de droit.

— Daniel, c'est non !

— Mais quelle tête de mule ! Et ta femme, et vos enfants ? Tu ne crois pas que ça aidera pour leurs études ? Tu m'as bien dit que Colleen envisageait d'aller au collège ?"

Sully baissa la tête. Il avait promis à Michaela de lui ramener un souvenir du Nevada. Et même si leurs revenus combinés leur permettaient de vivre assez confortablement, ils n'avaient guère d'économies en cas d'imprévus… La tentation d'accepter était grande.

"Très bien, puisque tu insistes, je veux bien en prendre une partie, parce que j'ai promis à ma famille de leur ramener des souvenirs," concéda Sully, en versant le contenu de la bourse dans sa main. Parmi les pépites et les pierres colorées, l'une de ces dernières attira particulièrement son œil. C'était un péridot, d'un beau vert doré qui n'était pas sans rappeler la nuance des yeux de Michaela. Il songea un moment à le faire tailler et monter en pendentif ou en pendants d'oreilles, mais se ravisa. D'une part, parce que trouver un joaillier et attendre que le bijou soit réalisé allait le retenir pour Dieu sait combien de temps ; d'autre part, parce qu'après tout, Michaela pourrait choisir elle-même quoi en faire. Il songea que cela pourrait aussi servir d'excuse pour une escapade à Denver, si de là à la Saint Valentin, il n'y avait toujours pas de bébé en vue. Il confierait alors la pierre aux bons soins du bijoutier à qui il avait déjà acheté la bague de fiançailles et qui avait gravé tout spécialement l'alliance pour sa promise… Il avait répété suffisamment souvent à Michaela qu'il lui décrocherait la Lune et les étoiles s'il le pouvait. Aussi, un bijou assorti à ses yeux était la moindre des choses.

Pour chacun des enfants, il sélectionna une pépite d'or parmi les plus pures, et rendit le reste à Daniel, qui soupira, à la fois déçu et résigné.

"C'est tout ? Naturellement, tu ne prends rien pour toi ?"

Sully hocha simplement la tête, et lui lança un tel regard que Daniel comprit qu'il ne devait plus insister… _pour le moment._

À peine une heure plus tard, Sully faisait ses adieux à Daniel sur le quai de la gare de Virginia City. Il eut la vague impression que son ami aurait aimé qu'il restât jusqu'à la date prévue, et cela lui donnait l'impression de partir un peu comme un voleur, mais Michaela lui manquait à tel point que d'être ainsi loin d'elle, sa force, son courage et sa ténacité s'épuisaient, s'écoulant comme d'une blessure.

Il se réjouissait à l'idée de la surprendre en arrivant plutôt que prévu. À en juger par le ton mélancolique de ses lettres, Michaela se languissait de lui tout aussi terriblement et comptait les jours, et même les heures jusqu'à son retour…

Le sifflet annonçant le départ du train retentit, et Sully bondit à l'arrière du dernier wagon de passagers après une dernière accolade à son ami. Alors que le train se mettait lentement en mouvement, Sully cria :

"Et n'oublie pas de venir nous voir dès que tu peux. Michaela et les enfants veulent te rencontrer !

— Moi aussi, j'ai hâte. Je viendrai dès que je peux me libérer.

— Promis ?

— Promis !" 

* * *

Il y eut un contretemps à Salt Lake City, obligeant Sully à y passer la nuit avant de reprendre la route. Il fut tenté de continuer par n'importe quel moyen, par diligence ou à cheval, mais à y bien réfléchir, il serait tout de même plus vite arrivé à Colorado Springs, et aurait tout de même un jour d'avance en patientant pour reprendre le train à l'aube. Il pria néanmoins pour que rien d'autre ne se mît en travers de sa route jusqu'à son arrivée.

Il fallait croire que les Esprits l'avaient entendu, puisqu'il atteignit enfin Colorado Springs le surlendemain en fin d'après-midi, après une brève escale à Denver. Le crépuscule automnal baignait les rues calmes d'ombres paresseuses, engourdies, les premiers froids n'étant plus très loin, annoncés par la vive chute de température dès que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes.

Robert E. attendait sur le quai. Il était le seul avec Horace, qui par on se sait quel miracle avait réussi à tenir sa langue, à savoir que Sully rentrait plus tôt que prévu, suite au télégramme lui demandant de lui prêter un cheval pour rentrer. Mais le maréchal-ferrant était seul. Les deux hommes se donnèrent une franche poignée de mains et Robert E. en vint rapidement au fait.

"Je ne t'ai pas amené le cheval, parce que le Dr Mike est encore à la clinique, et votre charriot est stationné chez moi.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une urgence ?

— Il y en a eu quelques-unes plus tôt dans la semaine, mais même sans cela…" Robert E. lança un sourire complice à Sully, "elle ne se presse jamais pour rentrer. Plus d'une fois, elle et les enfants sont restés souper chez Grace. On dirait bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop rentrer à la maison depuis que tu es parti."

Sully haussa les sourcils, bien qu'il ne fût guère étonné. D'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la clinique, impatient de retrouver – _enfin _– sa femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Mots Manquants**

**\- 2 -**

Lorsqu'elle s'était résolue à accepter le départ de Sully et son absence d'un mois, Michaela s'était répété que ce n'était au fond que quatre petites semaines. Que cela passerait vite si elle se focalisait sur son travail, en particulier sur la réhabilitation de Loren. Il avait fait déjà des progrès extraordinaires, mais avec des soins constants, elle se faisait forte de le remettre sur ses pieds pour le retour de son mari.

Elle se jeta véritablement à corps perdu dans la médecine et mit également un point d'honneur à être particulièrement attentive à ses enfants, aidant Brian avec ses devoirs plus que jamais, et même passant plus de temps avec Colleen, que ce soit en lui demandant de lui apprendre à faire quelque chose de nouveau en cuisine, ou en discutant des dernières lectures de la jeune fille. Matthew n'était pas en reste, venant diner tous les soirs et même restant régulièrement(1), trouvant au sein du cocon familial un peu d'apaisement à son chagrin. La mort d'Ingrid avait laissé en lui une plaie si béante qu'il était même au-delà de la douleur… comme s'il avait perdu jusqu'à sa capacité à éprouver la moindre émotion. En tant que mère, Michaela se sentait démunie, bien que le médecin en elle comprît que la soudaine placidité de son fils aîné était somme toute assez naturelle, et qu'il n'y avait guère plus à faire que de continuer à l'entourer de tendresse et de compassion, sans l'étouffer. Ainsi, veiller sur Matthew occupait aussi beaucoup de son temps et de ses pensées.

Mais Michaela avait beau travailler d'arrache-pied, quitte à astiquer la clinique du sol au plafond plus souvent et plus intensément que d'habitude, et elle pouvait bien s'épuiser à la tâche tant qu'elle voulait, cela ne comblait en rien le vide qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa chambre. Elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner chaque soir, de se dire que le temps passait vite; elle avait beau lire et relire les lettres et télégrammes que Sully lui envoyait jusqu'à les connaître par cœur – cela la touchait d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement enclin à la rédaction de longues missives – et veiller tard pour lui répondre, dès qu'elle se trouvait dans leur sanctuaire, qu'elle voyait tous ces symboles de leur vie, de leur intimité, elle était saisie par la violence du manque. C'était une douleur cruelle et implacable dans sa chair autant que dans son cœur. Même ses bras lui pesaient d'être vides de Sully. Et chaque jour, lorsqu'elle cochait la case du calendrier, son cœur s'emballait en considérant le temps qu'il lui restait à subir l'absence de son bien-aimé. L'attente lui semblait chaque jour plus insupportable, au point d'en ressentir parfois un profond malaise.

Son sommeil était constamment agité, perturbé par des rêves. Cauchemars dans lesquels Sully ne revenait que pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre que dans la nature, et que bien qu'il l'aimât, il tenait encore plus à sa liberté ; ou bien la mine où il travaillait s'effondrait, et lorsqu'enfin, on le sortait des décombres, il était mort. Ou alors, elle était hantée par des rêves sensuels particulièrement vivaces, comme si son inconscient protestait et cherchait à pallier à l'arrêt soudain des satisfactions charnelles qui avaient ces premiers mois de leur mariage…

Une nuit, alors que Sully n'était absent que depuis six jours et qu'elle venait juste de recevoir la première lettre qu'il avait écrite et postée dès son arrivée à Virginia City, elle avait rêvé de lui, de ses mains caressantes, de sa bouche explorant son corps sans retenue ; aussi affamé d'elle, qu'elle l'était de lui. Elle s'était brutalement réveillée, en proie à un plaisir cru, violent. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, elle avait occasionnellement fait ce genre de rêves, mais alors, elle avait pu se tourner vers Sully, qui n'avait jamais manqué de répondre favorablement à ses avances, même au beau milieu de la nuit, et ainsi d'apaiser ses ardeurs amoureuses nocturnes. Elle rougissait encore de sa propre audace, mais Sully ne cessait de lui répéter combien il appréciait son enthousiasme, encore plus lorsqu'elle prenait l'initiative… Mais il n'était pas là présentement, et elle n'avait pour compagnie que ce qu'il restait de l'odeur de Sully dans les draps, et la froideur de la place vide à sa gauche. De plus, elle était mortifiée du réflexe inconscient qu'elle avait eu dans son sommeil de porter la main à son entrejambe, et passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer silencieusement de frustration, de honte et de solitude. Lorsque cela se reproduisit, elle n'osa pas en parler à Dorothy, la brèche causée par la divulgation de ses confidences dans le livre pas encore tout à fait refermée. Elle n'osa pas non plus écrire à Sully à ce sujet, même à mots voilés, même pour lui témoigner combien il lui manquait.

Le malaise tant psychique que physique finit par se répercuter sur sa santé générale, son appétit et son cycle. En début de journée, elle n'était pas exactement nauséeuse, mais n'avait absolument pas la moindre once d'appétit, se contentant d'une tasse de thé pour le petit déjeuner, et sautant à plusieurs reprises le repas du midi, au point que Grace et Dorothy prirent l'habitude de lui apporter un plateau à la clinique en début d'après-midi. Les deux femmes gardaient un œil sur leur amie, ne connaissant que trop bien sa tendance à oublier de se nourrir quand elle était tracassée, et voyant que l'absence de Sully lui pesait sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre… En revanche le soir, elle était véritablement affamée, et se resservait souvent plus d'une fois. En quinze jours à peine, elle reprit le poids qu'elle avait perdu lors de sa brouille avec Dorothy au sujet du livre, et même d'avantage. Et pour le deuxième mois consécutif, elle ressentit les signes annonçant ses règles pendant plusieurs jours, le ventre lourd et les seins douloureux, pour au final ne perdre guère plus que quelques gouttes de sang. Le médecin en elle n'y voyait là que la conséquence de l'anxiété qui la tenaillait et la poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves, et l'épouse esseulée ne pensait qu'au retour de son homme.

Le départ de David, son premier fiancé, sur le front, avait été déchirant et, du fait même de la Guerre, lui avait causé un terrible effroi, mais pour autant elle ne se souvenait qu'il lui eût paru aussi écrasant, si insurmontable, ni même qu'il lui eût causé des troubles de cette ampleur. Quelque doute qu'elle eût pu avoir auparavant, désormais, elle en était plus que jamais sûre et certaine, Sully était véritablement son âme sœur, l'autre moitié d'elle-même. Ce vide en elle, ô ce vide que rien ne pouvait combler sauf le retour de Sully ! Elle se demandait si ses rêves érotiques, au fond, n'exprimaient pas bien d'avantage que la seule insatisfaction charnelle, car à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait le déroulement de leurs retrouvailles, elle se représentait effectivement leurs deux corps nus ne faisant plus qu'un, mais pas tant dans la fièvre d'ébats fougueux et débridés que dans une communion tendre et absolue de leurs âmes se retrouvant enfin et se complétant parfaitement.

Mais bientôt, il ne lui resta plus qu'une huitaine, puis, après un début de semaine chargé à la clinique à cause d'un brusque afflux de patients, il ne resta plus que trois jours, puis deux… puis un…

_ Sully rentre demain._

* * *

La journée de travail touchait à sa fin. Michaela entendit le sifflement du train de cinq heures tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée, et pensa immédiatement que le prochain sifflement qu'elle entendrait serait celui lui annonçant le retour de son mari… Une fois les draps changés, elle pourrait rentrer à la maison, et ce soir, elle cocherait enfin la dernière case. Cependant, elle prit son temps pour refaire le lit. Comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, elle cherchait à retarder le moment où elle devrait faire face à la place vide en face d'elle à table, où à côté d'elle dans leur lit. Elle en était réduite à serrer contre elle une des chemises de Sully pendant la nuit, pour au moins respirer son odeur, même si ce n'était guère judicieux car alors, il lui manquait plus que jamais.

La clinique était encore l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Si ce n'était pour la présence de son alliance, elle aurait même pu prétendre que le temps avait inversé son cours, qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée… qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement à lui, ni lui à elle… Tant que le médecin tenait le devant de la scène, elle pouvait mettre l'épouse de côté…

Lentement, méthodiquement, un par un, elle mit une taie propre à chacun des quatre oreillers, puis les posa avec soin sur le lit aux draps bien tendus et fleurant bon la lavande… Lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers l'édredon en patchwork pour le lisser, elle sentit soudainement une présence derrière elle, mais ne sursauta pas. Un seul homme pouvait se glisser aussi silencieusement sans faire grincer ni les portes, ni le plancher, afin de chercher à la surprendre. Et un seul homme amenait avec lui cette odeur de peau tannée, de feu de bois et cette fraicheur boisée mélangées à ce musc viril qui avait le don de l'enivrer. Sachant instantanément de qui il s'agissait, elle sourit, tandis que son cœur s'emballait sous l'effet de la surprise autant que de la joie.

Sans se retourner aussitôt, car quasiment paralysée par l'intensité de ses émotions, elle murmura seulement son nom.

"Sully…"

Il l'avait observée l'espace d'un instant. Elle lui tournait le dos, et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette nuque longue et fine, au port altier, que caressaient négligemment quelques fines boucles d'or cuivré s'échappant de son chignon. Elle portait encore son tablier… il n'avait que quelques pas à effectuer pour en défaire les boutons, pour embrasser le cou offert et dénouer les cheveux magnifiques…

Il s'avança, elle se retourna, et l'instant suivant ils étaient enfin de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sully étreignait sa femme avec une force décuplée par ces quatre semaines d'attente, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne fût qu'une hallucination. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent instinctivement, et le reste du monde disparut.

Comme ils en avaient rêvé de ces retrouvailles ! Comme ils les avaient attendues !

Étourdie par le tourbillon de soulagement, d'impatience, d'amour et de désir qui faisaient rage en elle, Michaela en oublia presque l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Depuis leur retour de lune de miel, ils avaient occasionnellement fait l'amour en dehors de leur chambre et même de la maison, mais jamais ils n'avaient osé s'aimer dans l'un des lits de la clinique. L'un comme l'autre en avaient secrètement rêvé, mais le lieu était bien trop public, avec les patients, mais aussi les amis et les enfants qui entraient et sortaient à leur guise. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, ils étaient comme seuls au monde et surtout, le lit était là, propre et frais, prêt à accueillir leurs ébats. La tentation était bien trop grande pour ne pas y succomber.

Bien qu'elle eût imaginé des retrouvailles tendres et longuement savourées, bien qu'il eût souhaité se débarrasser de sa barbe, de la poussière et de la sueur du voyage, leurs corps exigeaient à cet instant une satisfaction immédiate. Il y avait eu bien trop de jours, de nuits et de kilomètres entre eux, trop de mots d'amour restés non-dit, trop de gestes tendres, de caresses non données… Ce furent donc leurs baisers, presque agressifs d'être si affamés, qui dirent "Tu m'as manqué" ; ce fût la hâte avec laquelle ils s'unirent sans même prendre le temps de se dévêtir entièrement qui dit "J'ai envie de toi, j'ai _besoin _de toi,_ là, tout de suite_"…

À chacun des puissants coups de reins de son mari, Michaela laissait échapper un gémissement sourd, resserrait un peu plus son étreinte, et Sully comprenait "Je t'aime" dans chaque plainte douce et dans chaque pression des mains aimées sur ses épaules, le long de son échine, se glissant sous sa chemise pour trouver le creux sensible au bas des reins, là où elle avait appris à le toucher pour aiguiser encore d'avantager son désir, et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'abandonner complètement, qu'elle le suivait… En retour, il lui répétait "Et moi, je t'adore" en une succession de longs baisers ardents au creux du cou, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous les jupons, remontant sensuellement le long des jambes galbées de bas de fine laine, pour retrouver la peau laiteuse des cuisses, là où il n'avait parfois qu'à l'effleurer du bout des doigts pour la faire basculer dans l'abîme dorée de la jouissance. Puis enfin leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour vibrer ensemble du même écho de plaisir absolu.

Ce premier besoin, urgent et primitif, de se retrouver pour le moment assouvi, ils purent reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et apaiser une autre faim, moins impérieuse mais tout aussi essentielle, celles des soupirs de contentement, des aveux murmurés, des caresses et des baisers sans fin.

Peu à peu, la réalité s'engouffra dans leur cocon : le hennissement des chevaux, le roulement des chariots, les rires tonitruants des clients du saloon, les conversations de ceux qui passaient devant la clinique pour rentrer chez eux ou aller souper chez Grace… et le fait qu'ils étaient allongés ensemble dans un lit de… Michaela rougit furieusement d'un seul coup et Sully, devinant sans peine à quoi elle venait de penser, ne put résister à l'envie de la taquiner un peu.

"Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?" murmura-t-il en passant un doigt léger sur la joue échauffée de sa femme.

"C'est… c'est idiot… et puis, c'est trop tard, c'est fait.

— Dis toujours…"

De rouge, Michaela devint cramoisie et baissa les yeux.

"C'est juste que… nous… nous n'aurions pas… nous aurions dû attendre d'être rentrés à la maison…

— Pourquoi ça ?" questionna Sully en feignant l'innocence la plus complète.

"Sully… J'ai des patients qui dorment dans ce lit, voyons !" protesta Michaela. Elle le regarda de nouveau, et vit alors l'étincelle rieuse dans les yeux bleus de son mari. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard à la fois moqueur et attendri qu'il lui adressait lorsqu'elle avait des accès de pudibonderie.

"Mmmh, et ?"

Pour le punir de la taquiner de la sorte, elle le pinça légèrement sous les côtes, juste là où il était particulièrement chatouilleux, et bien entendu il sursauta par réflexe, bien qu'il semblât de plus en plus amusé par la situation, à en juger par son sourire grandissant.

"… et c'est inconvenant," précisa-t-elle dans un souffle. C'était difficile à admettre, et pourtant, l'idée d'avoir franchi cet interdit qu'elle s'était tacitement imposé était assez excitante en soi, et elle sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur et de curiosité l'envahir en s'imaginant renouveler l'expérience.

"En quoi ça l'est plus que lorsque nous étions dans notre chambre d'hôtel, à Denver, hein ?"

Ah, ce qu'il aimait la provoquer et la pousser dans ses retranchements ! … Même si cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que Michaela n'avait plus guère de secrets, ni d'inhibitions envers son époux lors de leurs ébats conjugaux, et même s'il lui arrivait encore d'émettre quelque réserve à propos d'une nouvelle fantaisie, elle le faisait plus par jeu, pour se faire désirer et prolonger les étapes de la séduction. Elle avait remarqué qu'un soupçon de coquetterie n'était pas pour déplaire à Sully, bien au contraire, et au fil du temps, elle avait appris à en jouer.

"… Parce qu'ici, c'est mon lieu de travail… et que je n'ai aucune envie que le prochain patient qui viendra dans cette chambre me voie rougir, alors que je repenserai à ce que nous avons fait ici, et en devine la raison…

— Dommage," répondit Sully avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

"Comment ça, 'dommage' ?

— J'aurais bien aimé… hum… 'visiter' les autres lits… ta table d'examen… ton bureau, aussi," énonça-t-il, la voix rauque de désir renaissant, tout en se lovant plus étroitement et sensuellement contre elle.

Durant leur conversation, ils étaient restés unis physiquement, comme ils aimaient parfois le faire pour prolonger leur étreinte le plus possible, se donnant ainsi la possibilité de réveiller leur désir et faire l'amour de nouveau dans un seul élan. Déjà délicieusement émoustillée par le tabou lié à l'endroit, par leur conversation et les images licencieuses que les fantasmes de son mari éveillaient en elle, Michaela n'était pas en état de résister à l'intention évidente de Sully, même si elle rougit de plus belle, par habitude, et qu'au moment où il se pencha sur elle pour un baiser, elle lui mordilla la lèvre, avant de lui reprocher dans un soupir de plaisir :

"Coquin…"

Oubliant de nouveau l'heure, le lieu, et les autres, ils s'abandonnèrent au flot irrésistible du désir, la frénésie première laissant place à une recherche patiente, attentive du sentiment d'harmonie totale qui scellerait définitivement leurs retrouvailles. Ensemble, ils savourèrent de nouveau les joies de ces longues joutes amoureuses dont ils avaient peu à peu percé les secrets, la lente montée de la jouissance jusqu'à son paroxysme, où tout se dissolvait dans l'éblouissement de l'extase et l'éternité lumineuse de leur amour.

Absorbés comme ils l'étaient l'un par l'autre tandis qu'ils reprenaient tout doucement leurs esprits, ils ne prirent pas garde au coup frappé à la porte du cabinet ni au son de cette porte s'ouvrant.

* * *

Matthew était parti dîner avec sa famille, mais arrivé à la nouvelle maison, il n'y trouva que son frère et sa sœur, le souper prêt mais pas de Dr Mike en vue. Aucun des trois ne s'inquiéta outre mesure de son retard, et ils mangèrent sans attendre leur mère, persuadés qu'une urgence l'avait retenue à la clinique. Néanmoins, par acquis de conscience, Matthew décida de retourner en ville pour voir si le Dr Mike comptait passer la nuit à la clinique et si elle souhaitait qu'il restât dormir à la maison pour veiller sur Colleen et Brian.

Il fut surpris de constater que la clinique semblait désertée, bien que l'une des lampes fût restée allumée. Peut-être le Dr Mike était-elle partie en catastrophe chez un patient ? Il frappa néanmoins à la porte et n'entendant rien, il tourna la poignée, pensant trouver la porte fermée à clé. Mais non, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Matthew commença à s'inquiéter, et entra, sans remarquer tout de suite les sacs de peau posées dans le coin. Il ouvrit la porte du hall et appela :

"Dr Mike ? Dr Mike ! Vous êtes là ?"

Il entendit le grincement des ressorts du lit de la chambre du bas, puis la voix du Dr Mike, bizarrement suraigüe, lui parvint :

"Un instant, Matthew !"

Rassuré, et pensant innocemment que sa mère était simplement avec un patient, il retourna dans le cabinet et tourna la flamme de la lampe un peu plus haut. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il les vit. Dans le recoin, derrière la porte d'entrée, étaient posées des bagages qui ne pouvaient être qu'à une seule personne. Il comprit immédiatement la situation, et fut absolument mortifié à l'idée d'avoir très certainement interrompu le Dr Mike et Sully. _Une fois de plus_. La porte de la chambre n'était même pas fermée, s'il s'était approché, ou s'il était entré par la porte du hall directement, il les aurait vus en train de…. Il frémit et secoua la tête pour chasser l'image importune de son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, les deux amants réajustaient prestement leurs vêtements, et Michaela refit son chignon à la diable, tout en cherchant un prétexte justifiant leur présence à tous les deux à la clinique à une heure aussi tardive, plutôt que de rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Un coup d'œil à son mari, qui haussa l'épaule avec un sourire faussement contrit, lui fit réaliser que mentir ne servirait à rien. Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à enseigner à ses enfants de toujours dire la vérité, ne se voyait pas inventer une quelconque excuse – surtout pour une raison aussi… _frivole_. Matthew était maintenant un adulte. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les surprenait lors d'un moment d'intimité, et quoiqu'elle pût lui dire, il ne serait pas dupe…

Pour épargner sa femme l'embarras d'avoir à s'expliquer, Sully alla le premier à la rencontre de Matthew et lui tendit la main le plus naturellement du monde, lui racontant qu'il avait voulu surprendre Michaela en arrivant plus tôt que prévu. Tout en bavardant, il lança un regard appuyé à son grand "fils" qui, d'un bref hochement de tête, lui signifia qu'il avait compris.

"Si vous voulez rester ici pour la nuit… pour être, hum… tranquilles… je retourne à la maison, pas de problème," dit le jeune homme à mi-voix.

"À vrai dire Matthew, j'ai hâte de rentrer et retrouver Colleen et Brian, et puis… je vous ai ramené quelques petits souvenirs," dit Sully, tout en souriant à Michaela qui les rejoignait enfin après avoir cherché à masquer toute évidence des activités non médicales qui venaient d'avoir lieu dans la chambre. Matthew parvint à dissimuler sa gêne derrière un sourire, et pour se donner une contenance supplémentaire, attrapa les sacs de Sully et ressortit de la clinique en disant :

"Alors dépêchons-nous. C'est Colleen et Brian qui vont être contents !"

* * *

La soirée passa joyeusement, entre les anecdotes échangées et la distribution des souvenirs. Sully garda néanmoins ceux destinés à sa femme pour plus tard, préférant les lui donner en privé.

Matthew hésita un instant avant d'accepter sa pépite, mais un regard à son ami et mentor suffit à lui rappeler que sa fierté, ici, n'était pas menacée. Ce petit caillou d'or avait d'avantage une valeur symbolique que pécuniaire, et c'était ainsi qu'il devait le recevoir.

En plus de l'or, Sully leur avait ramené à chacun une petite figurine, qu'il avait sculpté et poli le soir à la lumière du feu de camp tout en discutant avec Daniel. Pour Matthew, il avait fait un cheval cabré fièrement sur ses pattes arrière, en un symbole de force et de courage, mais aussi d'impétuosité ; pour Colleen, il avait sculpté une chouette, pour sa sagesse, sa maturité, mais aussi pour son caractère protecteur ; pour Brian enfin, il avait façonné un castor, pour son tempérament inventif, industrieux et déterminé. Matthew lui serra la main avec chaleur tandis que les deux plus jeunes lui sautèrent au cou. Jamais Sully n'avait imaginé qu'il serait si bon de rentrer chez soi et de retrouver _sa _famille. Pourtant, peu de choses à ses yeux pouvaient rivaliser avec le bonheur de ce foyer aimant et chaleureux que Michaela, leurs enfants adoptifs et lui avaient fondé ensemble…

Lorsque Colleen et Brian durent se résoudre à aller se coucher – ils avaient école le lendemain – Michaela demanda à Matthew d'amener la baignoire en cuivre dans la cuisine et le lui amener deux grands baquets d'eau pour les faire chauffer et préparer un bain. Sully pensa d'abord que c'était pour elle et voulut les aider, mais Michaela le rattrapa au vol et lui ordonna avec une autorité taquine de s'asseoir et de la laisser faire. Il comprit alors ses intentions, et malgré la fatigue qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui, l'idée d'être ainsi choyé par sa femme suffit à le revigorer.

Il monta chercher son nécessaire de toilette pour pouvoir se raser et lorsqu'il redescendit, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Matthew dire "Bonne nuit" à Michaela et de le voir sortir après un dernier geste d'au-revoir. Leur aîné était si pressé de les laisser seule à seul que c'en était comique, aussi éclatèrent-ils tous les deux de rire dès l'instant où leurs regards complices se croisèrent.

La présence des deux jeunes gens à l'étage et la possibilité que l'un d'eux pût descendre à tout moment limita d'abord quelque peu Michaela dans ses démonstrations d'affection. Cela n'empêcha pas la réaction physique de Sully lorsqu'elle prit l'éponge et lui savonna tendrement le dos et le torse, ni le baiser profond qui s'en suivit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rallumer les brandons de la passion qui couvait toujours entre eux. Néanmoins, Michaela s'arracha de justesse à la tentation de risquer des caresses plus osées et de le rejoindre dans la baignoire, et d'une voix haletante l'enjoignit à la retrouver dans leur chambre dès qu'il aurait fini ses ablutions.

D'un pas si pressé qu'elle s'envolait presque, elle gravit les marches de l'escalier et se réfugia dans leur chambre, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle se sentait oppressée par une curieuse nervosité qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvée depuis les premiers temps de leur mariage, comme si elle était revenue à ces heures de découverte de l'amour physique. Sans doute parce qu'elle était partagée entre l'envie de se montrer plus audacieuse que jamais et surprendre Sully, et un reste de pudeur instinctive, si profondément ancrée en son être qu'elle savait qu'elle ne s'en déferait jamais totalement. Tout au plus parvenait-elle à l'ignorer — la plupart du temps…

Elle passa une généreuse couche de baume à la cire d'abeille sur ses lèvres déjà meurtries de baisers depuis leurs exploits à la clinique. Puis, elle dénoua ses cheveux et les brossa sommairement, au cas où Sully voudrait le faire. Cependant la petite voix de la raison lui rappela que Sully lui-même devait être épuisé et aspirait sans doute à une nuit ininterrompue de sommeil, mais cela lui importait peu. _Qu'il veuille dormir ? Soit ! _Quoiqu'il advînt, elle pourrait enfin se blottir de nouveau tout contre sa chaleur, dormir enfin apaisée, et le lendemain, ses yeux s'ouvriraient enfin sur le visage bien-aimé, non sur un oreiller froid.

La belle flambée dans l'âtre réchauffait allègrement la chambre et dissipait la fraicheur humide de la nuit automnale ; aussi aurait-elle pu se permettre de rester entièrement nue pour accueillir Sully, mais elle choisit néanmoins de recourir à une solution moins ouvertement aguicheuse. Hélas, elle ne pouvait plus s'envelopper dans l'opulent déshabillé de soie et de dentelles que sa mère lui avait offert et qu'ils avaient ruiné lors d'un petit déjeuner particulièrement gourmand durant leur lune de miel.

Elle opta pour une chemise de nuit en linon aussi léger et à peine plus opaque qu'un voile de soie, dont l'innocence du blanc immaculé semblait accuser davantage la troublante diaphanéité. _Ce n'est pas très raisonnable_, pensa-t-elle en s'examinant dans le miroir, les joues rosies d'un mélange de gêne et d'excitation.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de changer d'avis et de revêtir une tenue plus modeste, Sully entra. Il était rasé de frais, propre de la tête aux pieds, et ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette drapée autour des hanches. Il fallut à Michaela toute sa maîtrise de femme bien élevée pour ne pas se laisser déborder par la soudaine agressivité de son désir et se jeter sur lui, s'enivrer de son odeur, se repaître de cette chair virile… elle s'en serait même léché les babines tant son homme lui apparaissait appétissant.

Sully, pour sa part, eut le souffle coupé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Michaela se tenait là, devant son miroir, ses cheveux coulant sur ses épaules avec nonchalance. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, non pas de surprise, mais d'une hardiesse gourmande, tandis que le feu dans l'âtre allumait une poussière d'or dans ses prunelles d'ambre vert. Le rose de ses joues n'était clairement pas celui de l'embarras, mais bien celui de la passion. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un demi-sourire luisaient comme un fruit charnu et juteux, réclamant d'être goûtées. Et ce qui la couvrait n'avait rien de sage non plus. La chemise qu'elle portait laissait tout deviner de ses courbes douces ; et comble de la provocation, elle n'avait pas noué le ruban qui resserrait l'encolure, le laissant ainsi apercevoir la naissance de ses seins.

"Et c'est moi que tu traitais de coquin, tout à l'heure ?" gronda gentiment Sully, bien qu'il fût entièrement conquis. Cette façon d'oser lui avouer la faim qu'elle avait de lui d'un regard bien plus éloquent que les mots, sans jamais se départir d'une certaine candeur, exerçait sur lui un puissant charme contre lequel il ne pouvait se défendre. Pour autant, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en secouer le joug.

Malgré l'urgence du désir qui les consumait, ils avaient encore bien plus besoin de retrouver la familiarité des gestes, de permettre à leurs corps de renouer leur dialogue amoureux, toute la sensualité tendre de leur intimité dont ils avaient été privés ces trop longues semaines. Alors, plutôt que de lui arracher sa fine chemise, il la lui retira tout en la caressant, en une lente et savante torture, le délicat frottement de l'étoffe entre leurs peaux délicieusement grisant. Elle n'eut qu'à tirer sur un pan de la serviette, et ensemble, ils se laissèrent tomber, nus, peau à peau, sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

Tandis qu'il repartait à la découverte du corps chéri de sa femme, Sully eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait eu que ses souvenirs et son imagination pour combler sa solitude, qu'il la trouvait plus belle que jamais, plus rayonnante… et plus voluptueuse aussi ? Sa peau semblait plus douce, sa chair plus moelleuse… Sa chevelure paraissait plus dense et soyeuse qu'auparavant… L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Michaela n'était pas enceinte(2), mais rejeta aussitôt la notion. Si cela avait été le cas, elle le lui aurait dit aussitôt, non ? À moins qu'il fut encore trop tôt pour elle pour l'affirmer… Après tout elle était médecin, et femme… De plus, il connaissait suffisamment la nature féminine pour savoir que s'il faisait une remarque à Michaela sur son apparence, même si c'était pour la complimenter et lui affirmer qu'il la préférait un peu plus en chair, elle le prendrait mal. Aussi jugea-t-il plus opportun de se taire, et redoubla-t-il d'ardeur, préférant manifester son appréciation par ses actes.

Avec la même fougue, Michaela lui rendit caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser, s'offrant sans honte ni réserve. Bien qu'emportée par le flux de la volupté et prête à se laisser submerger, elle sentit néanmoins en lui une certaine retenue. Certes elle appréciait et admirait l'extraordinaire maitrise de soi dont Sully savait faire preuve en maintes circonstances, mais dans ces moments de passion intense durant lesquels il lui avait appris à lâcher prise, elle aimait tout particulièrement l'instant où lui aussi se laissait déborder par ses émotions et ses sensations, lorsque de tendre et attentif, il devenait à la fois sauvage et conquérant. Avec le recul apporté par l'expérience, elle trouvait même particulièrement amusant que ce que l'avait le plus effrayée dans l'idée qu'elle se faisait du devoir conjugal avant leur voyage de noces, était maintenant l'un des aspects qu'elle appréciait le plus, cet abandon total de soi et cette confiance absolue en l'autre lorsque leur désir mutuel, telles les vagues d'une violente tempête, les jetait l'un contre l'autre. Il lui avait certes fallu un temps d'adaptation, mais au fil des jours, et surtout des nuits, elle avait appris à ne plus craindre ces élans de passion incoercibles entre eux.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours trouvé un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, qu'elle était prête, par un geste, ou un regard appuyé. Mais ce soir, elle voulait le lui dire, elle voulait prononcer les mots… Mais que dire qui ne semblât trop cru, trop vulgaire, ou alors incongru et sibyllin ?

"Sully… Sully ?" haleta-t-elle.

Par ces voies mystérieuses qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, qui leur permettaient parfois de se comprendre sans un mot, et même de sentir les émotions de l'autre à distance, Sully devina l'intention de sa femme. Si elle manifestait volontiers son plaisir par des soupirs ou des gémissements, et ses besoins par des gestes, elle n'osait que très rarement les exprimer verbalement, et lui ne demandait pas mieux que de l'encourager à les formuler plus directement.

"Dis-moi.

— …

— Dis-le-moi, 'Chaela.

— Je…

— Oui ?

— Sully, s'il te plaît," gémit-elle, en resserrant presque convulsivement son étreinte. Il entendit ce que sa supplique signifiait, mais n'était pas disposé à la laisser quitte pour autant. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et profonds, arrachant une longue plainte gutturale à Michaela, tandis qu'un violent frisson la secouait.

"C'est bon, comme ça ?"

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, tandis que son regard se troublait, noyé par le plaisir.

"Alors dis-le-moi," exigea Sully.

Éperdue, à bout de souffle, elle put à peine balbutier :

"C'est… Laisse… toi… aller, c'est…. bon !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sully pour perdre tout contrôle, et leur étreinte s'acheva sur un éblouissement quasi-surnaturel, la jouissance les foudroyant simultanément et les laissant pantelants, épuisés et enfin repus. Le tapis, certes moelleux, n'offrait guère de confort pour y dormir, aussi les deux amants rassemblèrent-ils leurs dernières forces pour aller se réfugier sous les couvertures de leur lit. Là, ils se laissèrent envahir par une douce, mais irrésistible léthargie. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se laissa happer par le sommeil tout de suite, tant que demeurait la nécessité de réaffirmer leur proximité, de s'assurer que leur âme sœur était de nouveau près d'eux. Leurs doigts, leurs lèvres poursuivaient leur ballet amoureux, s'entremêlant, se nouant et se dénouant. Sully était rentré à la maison, mais d'une certaine manière, Michaela avait l'impression d'être elle-même de retour d'un long voyage en solitaire. Elle avait retrouvé sa place autant que lui la sienne.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, juste pour savourer leur chaleur commune et se délecter des doux sons de leurs respirations et des battements apaisés de leurs cœurs.

"Tu ne dors pas ?

— Mmh, non. J'ai trop peur de me réveiller et de constater que tu n'es pas encore rentré, que ce n'était qu'un rêve," répondit Michaela. "Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Tu dois être épuisé, pourtant.

— Pour les mêmes raisons que toi…

— Tu veux un massage ? Ça pourra t'aider à dormir.

— Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de te serrer dans mes bras, c'est tout," assura-t-il en caressant tendrement son épaule.

Comblée par les mots et l'affection de son mari, Michaela se nicha encore plus étroitement contre son torse et prit une profonde inspiration, s'enivrant de son odeur de mâle en pleine santé. À ce moment précis, elle non plus n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de le savoir là, la protégeant, la câlinant…

"Mmmh, où vas-tu ?" maugréa Michaela dans le demi-sommeil où elle coulait malgré elle, en essayant vainement de retenir Sully lorsqu'il se glissa soudainement hors du lit.

"Je reviens tout de suite."

En effet, à peine une minute plus tard, il était de retour. Il ne put contenir sa joie quand Michaela l'attira jalousement contre elle et se pelotonna à nouveau dans ses bras comme une enfant. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et lui rendit immédiatement son sourire. Comme elle lui avait manqué, cette expression à la fois malicieuse et satisfaite !

"Tu as l'air très content de toi… encore," remarqua-t-elle, avec un haussement de sourcil espiègle.

"Je pense que c'est bon signe, quand ma femme se jette sur moi, non ?

— Mmh-hm, on peut dire ça en effet… Qu'est-ce tu caches derrière ton dos ? Ne me dis pas que tu es descendu chercher le pot de miel ?

— Non, mais merci pour l'idée… Tu me donnes soudainement envie d'une petite douceur…" Sur ces mots, il se pencha sur elle et lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser gourmand et si langoureux qu'elle en eut le vertige.

"Alors," demanda-t-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle, "qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?"

Il lui tendit sa paume ouverte, au creux de laquelle reposait l'olivine. Éclairée uniquement par la lueur du feu, la pierre prenait une belle transparence dorée de prunelles félines… tout comme cette nuance de vert si particulière qu'avaient les yeux de Michaela lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bois et que les feuillages traversés de soleil s'y reflétaient.

"Oh Sully ! Comme c'est beau," murmura-t-elle, émue.

"L'une des galeries de la mine en était pleine…

— Péridot, c'est ça ?

— Tu connais ?

— Oui. Tu te souviens de ma sœur Maureen ? Elle est née au mois d'août, et comme c'est sa pierre de naissance, elle en a toute une collection… Il est magnifique, Sully ! Merci !

— C'est vrai, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi celui-ci… parce que c'est exactement le même vert que tes yeux…"

Elle l'embrassa à son tour avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Il se sentait quelque peu gêné de lui offrir ce caillou, joli certes, mais encore sous sa forme brute. Mais comme elle se pendait à son cou, avide de ses lèvres, de son souffle, cherchant sa langue, il ne pouvait que se soumettre à une reconnaissance aussi enthousiaste.

Lorsqu'enfin elle estima lui avoir témoigné adéquatement sa joie et sa gratitude et le relâcha, il lui confia :

"J'aurais voulu le faire tailler et sertir, mais j'étais trop pressé de rentrer…

— Oh, Sully… ce n'est pas la peine, je peux le garder sous cette forme. Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est l'amour qu'il symbolise, bien plus que sa valeur décorative."

Il reconnaissait bien là la nature désintéressée et authentique de sa femme, et se reprocha d'avoir pu l'oublier ou en douter un seul instant.

"Puisque tu parles de symbole…" annonça-t-il en attrapant derrière lui la petite figurine en bois posée sur sa table de chevet, "tiens…"

Il avait habilement façonné deux faucons, leurs ailes déployées se touchant, en une parfaite réplique de ce vol si majestueux et harmonieux qu'ils avaient observé plusieurs fois ensemble. Un jour il lui avait révélé que les faucons étaient d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et s'accouplaient pour la vie, et que pour les Cheyennes, ils représentaient la force tutélaire et la prévoyance.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, puis encore un, suivi de bien d'autres, comme cherchant à rattraper tous ces baisers manqués durant ce mois interminable de séparation. Néanmoins, épuisés autant par ce mois de continence forcée que par leurs retrouvailles passionnées, ils finirent par succomber à la fatigue qui pesait sur eux et coulèrent à pic dans un sommeil profond et de nouveau paisible, sans autre rêve que celui où ils continuaient à s'aimer dans l'infini de leurs âmes conjuguées.

Le lendemain, Sully se réveilla dans une maison apparemment vide, à en juger par l'heure avancée et le silence qui régnait alentours : Colleen et Brian avaient dû se lever et se préparer pour l'école sans faire de bruit, par égard pour lui, le devinant épuisé de son voyage et le travail intense à la mine. Michaela les avait sûrement emmenés. Pourtant, il n'avait pas entendu le charriot…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Michaela apparut, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre. Le voyant éveillé, elle lui sourit, et avant qu'il eût pu ébaucher un geste, elle vint s'allonger près de lui, et l'embrassa avec tant de ferveur qu'il en oublia tout ce qui n'était pas _elle_. Ces baisers-là, plus encore que l'union de leurs corps, cette ivresse subtile et douce dispensée par les lèvres aimées et qu'ils pouvaient goûter où et quand il leur plaisait, une seconde volée au tumulte du quotidien ou des heures durant où ils ne vivaient plus que du souffle de l'autre, c'était leur volupté ultime, leur langage le plus intime pour affirmer leur amour.

Lorsque Michaela s'interrompit le temps d'ôter son peignoir, Sully demanda :

"Pas de clinique aujourd'hui ?"

Une lueur de convoitise s'alluma dans les prunelles d'or vert de sa femme tandis qu'elle se penchait de nouveau sur lui.

"Ça dépend," murmura-t-elle dans ce contralto plein de sensualité dont elle avait appris à jouer.

"De ?

– Du temps que tu mettras à t'acquitter de ta dette…"

Sully eut les plus grandes difficultés à garder son sérieux lorsqu'il comprit de quoi elle parlait. Cependant, son sens de l'humour le poussa à poursuivre le badinage :

"Et combien vous dois-je exactement Madame?"

Par jeu, Michaela affecta momentanément une mimique d'apothicaire se perdant dans des calculs complexes, puis annonça d'un ton sentencieux:

"Conformément à votre engagement écrit, et tenant compte du taux d'intérêt de cinq pour cent cumulatifs par jour d'absence en guise de réparation pour le préjudice moral que m'a causé votre absence, Monsieur Sully, je vous condamne à une peine de cent neuf mille neuf cent vingt-trois baisers. Sans sursis !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il était si rare – et précieux – que Michaela fît preuve de malice ! Plus tard, il trouverait, et garderait comme un trésor, le petit carnet où elle avait effectivement fait ce calcul très précis, afin de le prendre au mot à son retour. Pour l'heure, il se borna à renchérir sur le même ton :

"Vous me pardonnerez, j'espère, de prendre mon temps pour vous dédommager…

– Compte tenu de votre réputation sur la qualité de votre travail, je saurai me montrer clémente quant aux délais de livraison…" Elle ne put achever, saisie à nouveau par le fou rire. Elle était si éperdue de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son bien-aimé qu'elle se sentait véritablement pousser des ailes, et qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler et aller chanter sa joie à tous les vents. Et elle ne se lassait pas de détailler ce beau visage d'homme, qu'elle avait connu taciturne et tourmenté, aujourd'hui serein et la regardant avec autant de passion que de tendresse.

Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Sully lui avait appris, c'était que l'Amour avait son propre langage. Aussi n'éprouva-t-elle aucun scrupule à réclamer son dû sans plus attendre. Comme toujours, le contact de la peau tannée et chaude de Sully contre la sienne l'électrisait. Leurs chairs s'appelaient par des frissons et se répondaient par des caresses devenues instinctives tant elles connaissaient leur but ; leurs cœurs battaient d'un même rythme ; ils respiraient d'un même souffle, leurs lèvres ne se séparant que pour mieux se reprendre, à la recherche de la fusion absolue, elle-même au-delà du seul plaisir charnel.

_ Seul comptait de n'être plus qu'un._

**FIN**

(1) Je considère que l'épisode "Hell on Wheels" ou en français "Une Lanterne pour Ingrid" devrait se trouver en toute logique avant le départ de Sully pour le Nevada, je le situerais même avant "Le Livre de Dorothy".

(2) Vous vous en doutez, bien sûr que Michaela est enceinte à ce moment-là. En procédant à quelques calculs simples, si Michaela accouche le 18 Mai avec deux semaines d'avance, c'est donc que Katie a été conçue fin Août, aux alentours du 25. Et pour moi, la chronologie des évènements fait que Sully est forcément parti avant Halloween, et est revenu suffisamment tôt pour qu'il ait le temps de faire son chariot-citrouille. Je considère aussi que l'épisode "Le Livre de Dorothy" est concomitant avec les premiers symptômes de grossesse, poussant Michaela à les mettre sur le compte du "bouleversement", cf, la conversation qu'elle a avec Colleen à la fin de l'épisode, et se déroule aux environs de la mi-septembre.


End file.
